


It's always been you

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaehyun is too, Jaemin is smitten by Jaehyun, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, my first 2jae fic, soft 2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jaemin thinks Jung Jaehyun is a star, too far to reach and can only be seen from afar.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 44





	It's always been you

To Jaemin, Jung Jaehyun has always been his most respected idol and senior throughout his school years. Jung Jaehyun is perfect in his eyes. A flawless person whose smile could rival the sun and laughter that like of an angel. 

To Jaemin, Jung Jaehyun is a star, someone he could never reach for no matter how many wishes he does. Someone so far away, someone he could only observe and watch from a distance. Someone he could never have the courage to talk to, for a reason that Jaemin is afraid he wouldn't be able to get a word out due to Jaehyun being perfect.

Maybe Jaemin is wrong, like he usually is and Jeno is actually right for once (many times actually but Jaemin denies) that Jaehyun isn't the idol Jaemin has always imagined and maybe, just maybe he isn't really that far that he always thought Jaehyun was.

"I think I like you,"

Jaemin's brain repeats the same sentence until it went overdrive. He might regret in the near future how ugly and surprised he looks in front of Jaehyun but his mind couldn't process anything as Jaehyun invaded his personal space.

Jaehyun leans in close, his lips brushing against Jaemin's ear. Jaemin flinches at the breath that hits his ear but he clenches his jaw and balled up his fists.

"I think I like you, Jaemin." Jaehyun smiles, crinkly eyes and dimple smile. "So, may I have this dance, Na Jaemin?" 

Jaemin blinks, looking at the large hand stretched out to him then to Jaehyun's hopeful eyes staring back earnestly.

"But...why?" Jaemin creaks, pupils shaking and Jaehyun sees the younger's lips trembling. 

Jaehyun seems startled by the innocently simple question yet his smile only gets wider. "Because," Jaehyun reaches out to Jaemin's hand gently. Jaemin glances at their intertwined hands then to Jaehyun's face.

"It's you, Jaemin." Jaehyun brings his hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles fondly. "It's always been you."

Jaemin pauses to think then a pretty smile–the one smile that slowly curves upwards and shows his pearly white teeth–forms on his face and he squeezes Jaehyun's hand.

Jaemin places his arm around Jaehyun's shoulder, pulling him down so they could be eye to eye. "I like you, too." Jaemin bites his lower lip slightly before pressing a soft kiss on Jaehyun's cheek.

Jaemin pulls away and sees the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Jaehyun's captivating bright smile that reached his ears Jaemin only realises now how red his ears are. Knowing the reason of Jaehyun's smile warms Jaemin up.

Maybe Jung Jaehyun isn't the star that seems so far away. Maybe Jaemin isn't the only one who looks at Jaehyun with heart eyes, not knowing someone would look back and search for his big doe eyes the same way he does to Jaehyun.

Maybe his love can be reciprocated at last.

**Author's Note:**

> my first 2jae fic <3 I had soft jaemin jaehyun hours and I love them too much  
> twitter @ starwreck


End file.
